Survivor Cinema 4
Production Information Sign Ups for 22 players began October 30, 2012. Reservations began as early as October 24, 2012. People were allowed to sign up as their favorite character from a predetermined list of 25 cast choices. There were no other limitations on who they could pick to play as. Check Ins for the players began on November 1, 2012. There were no replacements. The game then began on November 3, 2012. Game Summary Series Twist: It is possible to become injured and even die. If injured, a blood droplet would appear in the player's profile. Collect enough blood droplets and they'd die. If they died, they were essentially removed from the game immediately and the character they chose to play as would retire from the series, unable to return even for All-Stars type seasons. Please keep in mind that deceased players lose all privileges as well (such as Jury). Season Twist: There was a serial killer. Each round there was the chance that the killer would be able to trap, handicap, injure and/or murder. Their actions varied from round-to-round, but they had access to a "Killer" account in order to make their decisions as well as taunt the players. While being immune DID protect players from direct attacks, the killer did NOT need to be in the same tribe nor attending Tribal Council in order to enact their acts of evil; there were no boundaries. The identity of the serial killer was kept secret up until them being eliminated from the game, at which point they were be exposed and their killing spree ended. Challenge Twist: J.D. earned a Hidden Immunity Idol during Immunity Challenge #4. ---- @Final 22 players were placed into 2 tribes of 11. @Final 14 tribes were shuffled; numbers remained as is. @Final 11 players merged into a single tribe. @Final 3 players reached Finale, facing 8 Jurors. |-|Cast= Avatar-Cinema4-Abby.png|Abby Avatar-Cinema4-Beth.png|Beth Avatar-Cinema4-Booth.png|Booth Avatar-Cinema4-Cal.png|Cal Avatar-Cinema4-Charlie.png|Charlie Avatar-Cinema4-Chloe.png|Chloe Avatar-Cinema4-Danny.png|Danny Avatar-Cinema4-Henry.png|Henry Avatar-Cinema4-Hunter.png|Hunter Avatar-Cinema4-JD.png|J.D. Avatar-Cinema4-Jimmy.png|Jimmy Avatar-Cinema4-Katherine.png|Katherine Avatar-Cinema4-Kelly.png|Kelly Avatar-Cinema4-Lucy.png|Lucy Avatar-Cinema4-Madison.png|Madison Avatar-Cinema4-Maggie.png|Maggie Avatar-Cinema4-Marty.png|Marty Avatar-Cinema4-Nikki.png|Nikki Avatar-Cinema4-Shea.png|Shea Avatar-Cinema4-Sully.png|Sully Avatar-Cinema4-Thomas.png|Thomas Avatar-Cinema4-Trish.png|Trish |-|Host/Staff= Avatar-Cinema4-Host.png|Ari Schlossberg |-|Alternative= Avatar-Cinema4-Killer.png|Serial Killer |-|Elimination History= |-|Boxscores= Based on the Survival Average used at True Dork Times. *This ORG introduced 3 new Alumni: Ktabs14, Lorindannar & Splitsandgiggles. *The HenDy's Minions tribe was named by Ktabs14 to show his dominance. He was drunk at the time. *The Wakefield tribe was named by Diamondaurapayge after John Wakefield. *The Candlewick tribe was named by Brady4605 after the Candlewick Inn. *Sully, Madison & Danny all committed suicide; which happens when one quits or is removed from the game. *Trish was killed in action, having died during a challenge. *Booth was murdered by Nikki. Nikki, Katherine & Thomas were murdered by Abby. Abby was murdered by Beth. *Due to Abby, Danny, Thomas & Trish losing juror status...Cal, Charlie, Lucy & Shea were promoted to jurors. *Nikki was the original choice for "killer". However, she broke the 1 and only rule of being the killer: don't tell anyone. So Abby was selected to take her place, Nikki being her first kill. Abby later broke this same rule and was killed by Beth as punishment. The "killer" twist was retired for the season after that. Category:Bo Category:2012 Category:ORG